Crossroads
by freebird7797
Summary: "They can't go on like that and I will not sit idly by! The witches may have it easier over here, but in the Glenwood Kingdom they are suffering while living in constant fear. No more will that happen, I'll make sure of it. Even if I must in turn sacrifice my last breath." There's a fire ablaze inside me now, one that I know will not be stifled until I've done everything I can.


"They're here! The Witch Hunters are here!"

Those two sentences make my heart skip a beat. The breath in my throat catches, the book in my hands dropping to the floor. Whipping my head around, I look at the bookkeeper. She's just as afraid as I am, but, I don't miss the fire in her eyes.

"Come, quickly!" She opens the door behind her desk, gesturing for me to go through it. Forgetting about the book and without a second thought, I race forward. I almost continue through the door without a pause, until I notice the look on the bookkeeper's face out of the corner of my eyes.

Her expression is a mixed one, full of sadness, rage, but a slight hope is hidden in the depths cod her dark eyes. We make no physical contact, our locked gazes are enough for us. The bookkeeper has never been one for many words anyways.

"Enough," she suddenly growls, shaking her head. She pushes my shoulder, shoving me forward. I nearly stumble but manage to right myself before that can happen. "Get goin'! 'Member, my brother'll be waitin' for you at the mill."

"Right," nodding, I finally step over the threshold. There's no looking or turning back now. I must keep moving forward no matter what happens.

The moment I step outside, I pause for just a few seconds. The sound of fighting echoes through the alleyway, but, luckily it's not nearby. The sound of mournful screams is an awful sound, nonetheless, I force my feet to sprint down the alley and away from the sound of fighting. It's hard to do so, to run from my people in need, yet I have to. For the sake of every future life, I must save myself first.

Sprinting with all my might, I don't dare look behind me. This time I make sure not to make my footsteps quiet so I don't slow my mad dash. My concern is getting out of here as swiftly as possible, not trying to sneakily escape. I don't want a repeat tonight.

Left, right, straight, right, I turn every which way down long and short alleyways. The faster I move, the quieter and quieter my surroundings become. Before long, I hear nothing but the sound of my bare feet slapping against the worn cobbled ground and my panting breaths.

I may just be able to outrun them. Thank the Goddesses.

Moonlight suddenly breaks out over my head, spelling midnight. Needing to catch my breath, I pause and lean against the wall of the alley. As I do so, I look up at the sky. The moon isn't full, but it's halfway there, making it spill brilliant light and light my way. I can't see any stars, but I know they're up there, twinkling away and watching.

Thanking everything for this cloudless night, I continue forward seconds later. No time to dawdle. I'll catch my breath when I'm safely at the mill. Somehow my steps are faster this time around, carrying me much quicker towards my destination.

A few turns later, I burst out onto the streets. The wall is just yards away and as I was told, the gate is just open enough for someone to slip under. Managing a small smile I jog towards the gate. Once I'm free of this city, I won't have to worry about the Witch Hunters.

"Halt!"

Freezing in place, my heart skips a beat once again. Once my heart starts beating, it moves at an erratic pace that was faster than when I was sprinting not long ago.

"What're you doing, miss? Trying to escape while all the hustle is going on at the eastern gates?" The male voice is mocking, and more are with him for I hear murmurs of agreement. "Very sneaky of you."

I shake my head. Speaking loudly, for I dare not turn around, I keep my voice as steady as possible. "No, sir. I was just walking home from my job."

There's a harrumph. "Sure you were. No jobs end this late at night, unless you're a rotten whore." Footsteps echo across, making my blood run cold. "Or, even worse."

"Why don't you turn around so we can see your pretty face, lass?" Another voice shouts. "C'mon, don't be shy. We won't bite. . . softly at least!" There's a roar of laughter as I'm sure the male's friends clap the lewd speaker on the back.

A hand on my shoulder has my surroundings burning away. No sound reaches my ears, except for the warm breath in my ear. "So, are you a half-elf? Or even better. . . a w—"

The man losses his words, for the next moment I've whipped around and punched him square in the jaw. A strong air current from the hit blasts past me, making the man go flying into his friends who are standing not far away. They cry out, being knocked to ground as their friend hits them. Two of them are left standing, and with fury on their faces, they charge at me with drawn blades.

My blood may have run cold before, but now it's boiling. Resentment, fury, and fear is coursing through my veins faster than anything can hope to move. Not only are my emotion's driving my actions, but the thought that it's passed midnight strike a chord in me.

These men aren't Witch Hunters. Therefore they're no match for me now.

"Stay back!" Even when I say that, the two still come charging. Before they can get too close, golden fire flares out from my outstretched hands and crests a brilliant wall of high flames in front of me. I hear the men yell over the sound of roaring flames, but ignore them. I won't be able to hold on much longer if I fight them, especially with as little strength as I have.

Turning sharply, I sprint towards the gate. Just as I'm sliding under the portcullis, I drop the flames. The spell was sapping most of my energy, so there's no way I would've been able to hold it.

"You bitch!" The man who spoke the most calls. "After her men! We'll get a hefty price for her head!"

The sound is pursuit echoes in my ears as I sprint down the well travelled path. I look behind me just for a second and see the men clamping under the portcullis. Taking a deep breath, I look back ahead.

However, I don't see a good sight. Many people on horseback are coming this way, the sound of their armor being audible even over the clamor of hooves. Stopping in my tracks, I stare. Even with the moonlight I can't discern who exactly they are, but there's no doubt they're of importance due to their decorated horses and armored bodies.

Gulping, I search my surroundings. Just as I remember, there's a bridge just a few feet ahead. Underneath the river roars from the spring showers west. With a snap decision, I race towards the bridge.

"Give it up, girlie! There's nowhere for you— hey! Get off there!"

I've made it to the bridge and have stepped up on the side. Looking to my right, I see the people on horses come to a stop just at the other side of the bridge. They're shouting, but I can't make out what they're saying over he sound of the raging river below. My original pursuers also shout, but I pay no attention them as I look down at the river.

Rolling my shoulders and sending up a silent prayer, I leap off the edge and fall down towards the inky, raging water below.


End file.
